Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a Scottish rich duck of DuckBurg who is the uncle of Donald Duck and grand-uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie who made his debut in Scrooge McDuck and Money though he made a brief cameo in the Mickey Mouse Club theme song. He also starred as the main protagonist of DuckTales (both 1987 and 2017 TV series) and the main protagonist of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Pooh and his friends along with Genie met him and the DuckTales gang in Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Trivia *He is voiced by David Tennant in the DuckTales reboot and John Kassir in the Mickey Mouse shorts after his long-time voice actor Alan Young passed away in 2016. *Scrooge McDuck saw Pooh and his friends again while playing Ebeneezer Scrooge in Pooh's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol. *Scrooge McDuck made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Scrooge McDuck invited Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Scrooge McDuck will make his first guest appearance in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar'', and then will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series''. *Scrooge McDuck will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole, Winnie the Pooh/Jurassic Park films, Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City, and Pooh's Adventures of Grind. * Scrooge McDuck will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp''. *Scrooge McDuck will invite Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Scrooge McDuck will invite Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Scrooge McDuck will invite Sunset Shimmer and the Human Mane 5 in ''The Rainboom's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp''. *Scrooge McDuck will face Bowser and his recruits in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Gallery Clipscr.gif|Scrooge McDuck from the old DuckTales Xscrooge.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Ebeneezer Scrooge Scrooge-s-First-Ever-Animated-Appearance-uncle-scrooge-mcduck-37114007-640-480.png|Scrooge's first ever animated appearance - his brief cameo in the Mickey Mouse Club theme song. Scrooge_in_Scrooge_McDuck_and_Money.jpg Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Birds Category:Ducks Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Greedy characters Category:Uncles Category:Scottish-Accented characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Males Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Rich characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Old Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Singing characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Wise Characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Sora's Adventures Team (Toonwriter) Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Stubborn characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Reformed characters Category:Great Uncles Category:Hero's Descendant Category:Characters voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Characters voiced by Alan Young Category:Characters voiced by David Tennant Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:The Jedi Category:The Lion Guard Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)